US patent publication 2009/0015826 relates to an optical assay system for intraoperative assessment of tumor margins. The invention includes a biological sample containment and illumination apparatus for holding a biological sample for illumination by a plurality of electromagnetic radiation probes. The biological sample containment and illumination apparatus includes a plurality of frame members positioned with respect to each other to form an interior space for receiving a biological sample. At least one of the plurality of frame members includes a plurality of probe receiving locations for receiving a plurality of electromagnetic radiation probes.
US patent publication 2004/0175820 relates to a technique of cultivating thin pieces of bio-tissue for a long period of time while maintaining the freshness. Thin slices of tissue are obtained and loaded on a loading table. The pieces of bio-tissue are taken from the slicer and put on a film frame having pasted thereon a film that is inserted into the slits.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,597,936 relates to an automatically operating table-top apparatus for reproducible production of cell or tissue samples to be examined and arranged on specimen slides. Receiving devices provided in the peripheral region of the device are disposed to receive specimen slides on which automatically segmented cell and tissue segments can be positioned in a reproducible and aligned manner. The cell and tissue segments are fixed in position on the slides with adhesive, and the slides are subjected to further treatment processes in a further treatment device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,436 relates to a method of fixedly supporting a biopsy specimen in an embedding cassette comprising putting the specimen in the cassette, pouring a supporting agent into the space surrounding the specimen to embed the specimen and gelling the supporting agent in this state by immersing the same in a solution of a mannan gelating agent. The embedding cassette comprises a lid and a container. The central portion of a flat frame is caused to protrude toward one side thereof to form a flat container. Either the lid or bottom of the container is formed of a transparent porous plate. A protruding edge is formed along the circumference of the opening of the container, the edge protrudes toward the other side of the flat frame, and through holes communicating with both sides are formed in the flat frame in the periphery of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,812 relates to a device for providing a hybridization chamber for hybridizing nucleic acid samples, proteins or tissue sections on a slide, and is a rectangular body movable opposite a slide. The device includes a surface, lines for supplying or removing media, a specimen supply line and an agitating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,306 relates to a device for providing a gap-shaped hybridization space to hybridize nucleic acid samples, proteins or tissue sections over a slide. The device moves in relation to the slide and comprises an annular sealing surface to seal the hybridization space by an application to a surface of the slide. The device comprises a specimen supply line and an agitation device. Air bubbles present in the hybridization space are blocked by relief structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,287 relates to a device for providing a hybridization chamber for hybridizing nucleic acid samples, proteins or tissue sections on a slide, implemented so it is movable in relation to the slide, and includes annular sealing surface for sealing hybridization chamber by being applied to a surface of slide, lines for supplying and removing media to and from hybridization chamber and a specimen supply line. Process units are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,869 relates to a stackable cassette and apparatus for preparation of multiple tissue specimens for histological examination. The cassettes include a bottom wall, two side walls, a front wall and a back wall which define a cavity. The bottom wall has a plurality of apertures for passage of fluid through the cassette in a direction orthogonal to the plane of the bottom wall. At least two of the walls have a plurality of apertures for passage of fluid through the cassette in the direction parallel to the plane of the bottom wall. The cassette can include a web of porous material disposed over the apertures in the bottom and side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,063 relates to an apparatus for performing observations of a sliced specimen of a biological tissue is disclosed. The apparatus includes a vessel for holding saline solution, a specimen holder with a membrane filter at the bottom, a solution introduction tube for feeding saline solution into the vessel, and a solution discharge tube for sucking saline solution out of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,741,232 relates to a specimen holding a positioning apparatus to substantially non-movably maintain a specimen, tissue, in a fixed or stable orientation with respect to imaging operations, transport, for use in facilitating accurate detection and diagnosis of cancers or other abnormalities of the specimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,449,477 relates to a device for tissue handling, while maintaining the in-vivo tissue orientation. The device includes a structure for receiving and holding a tissue specimen, wherein the tissue specimen includes tissue positional references; device positional references associated with the structure for fixing orientation of the tissue specimen, when held by the device, to reflect the tissue specimen positional references.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,742 relates to a tissue processing cassette for processing small tissue specimen that includes a base frame and a lid frame, each including a central opening and a face adapted to abut the face of the other in registered relation in a closed position. A porous screen spans the central opening of each of the base frame and the lid frame, the screens being spaced apart when the cassette is closed, whereby the base frame, the lid frame and the screens define an enclosed area for holding a tissue specimen during preparation for examination. The porous screen permits processing fluids to flow through the enclosure, but resists entry of particulate contaminants into the enclosure, and resists outflow of small tissue specimens from enclosure. The enclosure has interior perimeter surface that includes no sharp corners that can trap a small specimen. An outer base frame fits standard tissue specimen molds and has a larger area than the central opening, includes a web that is rigid and porous for supporting the base frame. The lid frame can also be supported by a web extending inwardly from a larger outer lid frame. The cassette also includes a mechanism for releasably maintaining the cassette in the closed position. The porous screen is preferably fabricated from a woven nylon material.